


【MIB:international/TH/铁塔组】The T show

by number55555



Category: Men in black:International
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number55555/pseuds/number55555
Summary: Cp:T/H恭喜连姆叔晚年喜提漂亮阿海（？）这次不救闺女改救儿子了（？）还真是让人上头能写完的话大概会是个中篇，心情好还会有触手肉





	1. Chapter 1

五秒钟前的最后一搏大概能算上H作为BIM至今工作中最努力的一次，但他的目标不是按着自己的职责将每个故事里注定要死的反派杀掉，相反，他抓住拥在自己脖子上数条滑腻的黑色触须，用尽全身力气将面前硕大丑陋的软体怪物推出去——只要几厘米就好，他想，必须——五秒钟后，M手中那把能够毁灭星际的枪撕开了巴黎寂静的夜空，他将他成功的推出了灰飞烟灭的射程。

H松了口气，太早了，且没料到深自扭曲空间内焚尽蜂兽母体的核爆炸并没打算放过他们。那宛如数万个原子弹爆炸诞生的热海与冲击波的混合物随即呼啸着漫过他的身后，将他们覆盖，再以人类感知极值外的速度将他们冲离地面，抛离埃菲尔塔顶错综复杂的金属网笼，跌进深邃的夜空。这坠落无可阻挡，毕竟他们、一个成年男性与一个人类异化后的外太空蠕虫的现代组合还打包了几个自由落地的G，他们共同冲向法国地标建筑上世纪就以定性的工艺，在镂空钢架完全不足的阻力中一寸寸的接近死亡，毫无疑问，H甚至能听见接二连三的撞击所引发的力量他的肋骨，在体内终结为沉重的回响。可他什么都做不到，因为他在所有腕足蠕动的最中央，被挤进这外星生物的核心，承受着异常的压力，高热，以及涨潮般漫过五官的黏液。腥臭的血浆证明他在被切割和刺穿，好在这窒息的味道中仍坚持有某种让人熟悉的成分，令他们缠在一起的坠落，从塔顶到地面的324米不会显得太过绝望和孤单。

一切终将结束，H的眼前尽是黑暗，卡着心跳的秒数，在他以为他们即将被地面吻到粉身碎骨前，他听见肉在嗡鸣，从紧贴在自己耳边的区域深处挤出来，熟悉的声波。

“记住，我的男孩儿，命运终会在正确的时间将你指引到正确的方向……”

然后，紧捆在他身上的网张开了，H被甩出去，径直栽进铁塔四个硕大倾斜柱墩中最靠北的一个。生存本能让他抓住吊梁，如断线木偶般看着身后硕大的蠕虫仍在下落，下落，终于彻底消失在数几百米外漆黑一片的景观林地。H悬在风中，堪堪又在挂了十几分钟终于等来了营救，不亚于他狼狈的女搭档顺着逃生楼梯滑跑下来，M抓住他的手臂，将他再次拽回坚固的支撑平台。

“抱歉，我来迟了。”她指了下正常运转的电梯，气喘吁吁，“我担心你俩会砸断电梯缆绳，员工手册上说了，遇到真正的危险情况要先远离那个……”  
“哈，我说你这人可真是……聪明。”

而实际上，就到嘴边讽刺是给H重新咽了回去，出于对M的尊重，出于口舌之利的无用，或只是他又想起三年前巴黎之夜的某些片段。在他们“凭借智慧和两把7系拯救了全世界”后，他主动为比自己狼狈不上的T按了升降电梯，T则允许了这种安排，只在走进轿厢后又突如起来的说道——日后碰到真正的危险情况要先远离电梯，孩子，员工手册第十条——长者惯性温和的嗓音在H当时模糊的记忆内只余下一汪精神池水的涟漪，现在想来，倒更似撒在毒物上薄薄的糖霜，掩盖着T整场谎言内最大的疏漏——因为真正的战斗绝不会是那样悠哉游哉的模样，真正的战斗是眼下的灾难，混乱，H低头望着仍旧昏暗的地面，为什么我会如此盲目，他混乱的脑袋里没有回答，只有一片片破碎的记忆，跟着呼啸的夜风不停的狂舞。

远处，公路上有车灯正向他们聚拢。

“是总部的后援到了。”同样瞥见光束的M拍了拍H的肩膀，“走吧，亨利。”她用他的名字停下记忆内的暴风，又忍不住戳了下横在H腰上的重物。

“你瞧，我们还有一堆事没做呢。”

H低头，这才发现自己沾满血污的西服上方还盘一节硕大扭动的黑肉。

******

善后的活儿终归比战斗环节容易许多，由特工C带领的后勤部门将整个铁塔地区包围起来，展开地毯式搜索。至于当事人，H不属于擅长汇报工作的类型，于是前因后果之流的话他全权交给女士来干一个人在旁边捧着半米长的条状肉块左瞧右看，直到技术部催促，才小心翼翼将手里的东西放进连着电源、专用来封存外星生物样本的保温箱。M始终留神他呢，顺便向O汇报自己这几周在伦敦工作的发现，她没太交代那些部门内部的事，只是含糊其辞的，将整桩事定性为‘外星恐怖分子式样的袭击，搬起石头砸自己的脚……管他妈过程的大团圆。’

“考虑到我和T共事过的经验，我觉得这场‘人祸’倒不如说是伦敦总部在他的带领下只剩一群傻蛋，而你，亲爱的M，你居然还打算用他糊弄所有人的方法来对付我。”  
“我不是，我没有，您可别瞎说。”  
“才过来几天？你倒是挺快就学会了那群男人的毛病。”  
太平洋彼岸的女上司叉腰训话，假借教育自己部下的名义把周围所有上夜班的伦敦特工挨个射到的膝盖穿孔，继而纷纷陷入缄默，低气压四处盘旋。M尴尬的挠了会儿下颚，出于求生欲，她变扭的凑到O身边，一边眨巴褐色的大眼睛，一边咬对方的耳朵。  
“多数人到现在都不清楚发生了什么，万幸，至少我这么觉得。” 她拼命辩解着，“大团圆结局确实适合拿来糊弄人，伦敦总部的日常工作不能停下，外加上后面的任务，我认为……”  
“我也认为这边该换个靠谱的头儿了。”   
“哦，不是……”   
她们集体被某人瞪了一下，O去瞟在自己左边瞎晃的H，又顺着他的背影望见打远处一溜小跑的伦敦部后勤长。而C甚至没瞧见她，径直奔到自己的同事面前，上气不接下去的冲H吐出一长串紧急字眼。  
“上帝，我按你提供的方向都找了，什么都没有！H！没有异常外星生命体的活动迹象，没有蜂兽的尸体也没有任何一点能被叫做尸体的东西！包括人的！见鬼！但这附近确实有些不一样，九点钟方向的树林闻上去臭得要命，像是被巨型鼻涕虫碾过，到处都是粘稠的外星腐蚀物，还有，还有，我们在草丛里逮到一堆这玩意儿……满地打滚的大蠕虫！”  
他从身后跟班手里抢过另一个保温箱，那里装得正是H几分钟前从自己肚子上扒下去的玩意儿。  
“哦，这可不是什么虫子，是……蜂兽的腕足。”  
H说罢，冲所有盯着自己的人，C，M和O挤出个不算难看的鬼脸。  
“大概是可以自行脱落的那种，呃……”有些慌乱的年轻特工开始对天比划起乱七八糟的手势，“你们都懂的，壁虎的尾巴就能玩的那种……金蝉脱壳，我猜，我不知道，我小学生物课成绩很糟，我怎么会和蜂兽很熟？”  
O抓住了关键，“所以，你的意思是蜂兽的变异体还没死了。”  
“当然，T是个很优秀的特工，他比我们这里所有人的资格都老，他懂得……”   
“懂得MIB的每一项制度才令他更加罪恶。”H又被O打断了，“论资格我比你更清楚，小子，T打破了所有该遵守的规则，甚至连一个像样的接替人都没给我留下。”  
“插一句嘴，什么规则？为什么是给你留……"  
“闭嘴，M，叫大家收工。”

于是M也封起嘴巴闷声做事，巴黎尚未有一丝光明征兆的夜空下只剩下十几个必须留下复原的MIB 特工，余数则全部郁郁寡欢的钻回彼此的车，结束当晚的工作。这绝对是场百分百的烂摊子，车门紧闭后O才对M透露了一点只有MIB高层才配知晓的秘密，例如各分区部长间互相监督配合的关系，例如作为被‘更上面’特派负责调查此事的领导，她有权利和义务为T留下的烂事写调查报告。

“我不介意你们对所有无关紧要的人说这是场‘正义战胜邪恶’的桥段，甚至，你们也可以学T去弄副新油画挂在办公室。问题的关键是真相，是你们几个人清楚的那个版本——地球上还流窜这一只蜂兽变异体，可我们对那生物的特性一无所知，唯独清楚这个种族的攻击性，臭名昭著的过去和母体决定毁灭地球的企图。所有，要赶在二次伤害被制造前将它逮捕。另外， MIB的员工培训手册也该被修正了，既然我们已经有了内部员工被感染的实例，就必须考虑宇宙内是否还会有第二种类蜂兽的生命体，能够入侵并改变DNA的其他生物……”

寂静的车内,只有M还在为自己的工作狂上司记录，她没办法专心致志，半个脑子思考接下去的计划，半个脑子琢磨着H的想法。M以为这个什么都写在脸上的人会反驳，会为O严苛的用词恼火，但车内落针可闻，后排座位内的伦敦特工们没谁愿意出来表达心声。C脸色难堪的缩在角落，镜片后面的眼神提溜着大串观点，却显然没打算与纽约人分享。更好笑的是，他将这带刺的戒备装作对H的厌烦，边说着‘你闻上去可真臭’边避开M观察自己的视线。而被栽赃的人动也不动，仍旧用修长的双腿占去后座四分之三的空间，仍旧因这些‘无法再被更正的外貌因素’倍显放肆和愚蠢，只是此刻，M觉得H糟透了，她看着他整个人斜倚着车窗，木讷的盯着自己的双手，那里空荡荡的，除了一道道被干涸血迹描现的掌纹，什么都没有。

“你还好吗，H。” 

O夹带怜悯的关照抢了M的先，作为长辈，她必然不会忽略年轻人的脆弱——哦，我挺好的——H抬头冲她们笑了一下，模糊吞音后将摊开的双手拳进同样肮脏的西裤口袋。  
这对所有人来说都是个极其辛苦的晚上。

 

tbc


	2. No.2

O暂时接管了伦敦总部的领导权，日后兴许会替代T的位置，兴许也会从现有的员工内选出新任领袖，或干脆从纽约调来自己的心腹，几年后让M去坐那把空出来椅子……以上全都是胡扯。大圆满结局和殉职演讲并没有阻止八卦在伦敦总部内瘟疫似的传播，M逮着哪个妄想打听事的都是一顿坚定的否决外加警告，花了好几天时间才平息下人心惶惶的趋势，顺便，将自己从风暴中心挣脱。

平心而论，她不完全同意O对伦敦人的态度，虽然O的赏识也助她以旁人羡慕的速度转了正，得到了自己梦寐以求的职位和记忆消除器，还获批继续留在伦敦，维持一段日期不顶的交流共作——哦，真是受宠极了，女版H，爹妈的小宝宝——C发酸的讽刺多半是他真的羡慕，可他不清楚M留下还为了另一桩极其特殊的任务，完成针对T的全面调查，同样是来自BIM神秘高层的指示。O在跨洋通信内将上级拟定的议案与调查方向发进M的个人终端，聪明的姑娘扫了眼文件内诸多刁钻的问题，只感觉自己从盯星星的人，变成了被太空深处的“某颗星星”监视。

“基层调查的重要性不亚于抓住那只蜂兽变异体，M，我认为比起体力活，你更擅长发挥智慧和交际层面的敏锐。”O如是说，“还有你和那群小笨蛋的关系，好好利用。”

一言以蔽之，O清楚自己在伦敦得罪了不少人，没法从‘那群小笨蛋’的口中掏出事实。而这也算是M在走访中发现的普遍现象：某种程度上，伦敦部的工作节奏比纽约要轻松很多，特工们除了各自的任务外都会花些精力在社交上面，维护一定的关系，人类和人类或人类和外星人，随便哪种款式，适量即可。这与MIB的入职考察、员工手册上规定的立场截然相反，却刚好拿来解释发生在殉职会上令人难受的一幕。

当O提到高层允许伦敦特工自荐或内部推选出一位新领袖时，在场的特工面面相觑，继而缓慢的，开始用各自种族的发音部位表达出类似的情绪，消极，不满，沮丧，等等，始终没人肯站出来接替T的位置。悲伤的气氛时至今日都没有散去，只是淡化成薄雾，潜伏在貌似已然恢复寻常、灯光明亮的办公楼深处。

再分析的具体一点，M觉得这和T的管理模式有关，是他在纵容自己手下忽略的情绪管理、这项MIB特工每天必须自省的课程。当然，每个总部的领袖都有各自的风格。以O来说，M只知道她是在纽约总部某位大人物的牺牲后临危受命，成为领导者且一直恪守着管理层的职责，很少亲力亲为，锻炼新人。T就刚好相反了，伦敦的特工告诉她，他们的High T很乐意带新人实战，所有在其任期内招来的特工多少都会受到他的好处，实习机会或多或少，几天到几个月的定向栽培，连几年的都有，听上去真是超棒的领导。

对，几年的这位强者就是亨利，特工H，除了他还能是谁？

下面的八卦全由C友情供应，三杯鸡尾酒，中子星爆炸辣椒味洋葱圈外加轰隆作响的外太空电子乐，酒吧里将情报搞定。

******

“招聘新员工的事到H后面就彻底断了，我敢肯定是那混小子把High T给榨干了，累死了。” C醉醺醺的对M喷酒气，“High T带了他好长时间，三年？还是四年？反正那纪念H都没有转正，可他一个实习生却能每天都跟屁虫似的缠在High T后面，霸占对方的时间？真叫人难以想象的自来熟，但H就是那么随便。要不是体系规定，我都想过High T是不是在暗示我给那混球发秘书助理层级的工资？成为领导的搭档？这对任何一个正式特工都是无上的荣誉，更别提当时的H还只是个笨手笨脚的实习生。”

“上帝，怎么会有人忍得了那么久都不转正？”

“我最初只当H是太蠢，没办法通过考评，反正他看上去总是自大又肤浅。可后来我改主意了。就拿O对你的要求举例，倘若High T真的嫌他笨就早该把他一脚踹出去，所以……我不知道，没准在High T眼里H是个聪明人，不是你我这款的聪明罢了。”

“显然，H比我擅长处理派对，喝多了也比你的嘴巴严。”

“那是因为他脑子里没那多关键情报。”C翻了个白眼，“真正重要的事High T也不会和任何人分享，他那个人，怎么说呢，和蔼又神秘。没人知道他每天站在高处俯视我们的时候，到底在想些什么。”

所以被感染这么久都能瞒天过海？M暗自想着，没把话题往这上面扯。“H呢，H怎么样？”什么样的答案都可以，她问的很含糊，C的回答便沉在前面的话题上。

“H完全不觉得当实习生是件丢人的事，男人的尊严……我是感觉不到他在乎脸面，他也不在乎工资，毕竟High T给他的活儿大多是泡在派对里搞定的，花天酒地，他不需要存钱。诚然，钱对我们来说没多大意义，除了满足个人需求，我们要钱做什么？”

确实，加入MIB这个大家庭就意味着和普通人的社交关系绝缘，M点了点头，她同样迈过个人理想和亲情的难关，她……暂时还不想考虑自己的困境。

“所以，H转正是因为四年前的蜂兽事件？”

“不，High T不会带那么‘新’的人出那么‘可怕’的任务。”C答道，“H能转正是因为我一直在催促High T签字，签字，不知催了多少次，High T总说再等些日子……嘿，M？为什么我觉得你下巴掉桌上了？眼睛瞪这么大干吗？我像是那么小气会凌辱新人的后勤吗？” 

“不，完全不像，你可凌辱不了他。”M咋舌，昧着良心，“我意外的是，我以为T能进组织纯粹是High T在给他放水。”

“你和你们纽约的头儿对他真的成见很大，M，High T不是那种人，尽管他对自己‘宝贝儿子’的偏见也是很表面，水也放了很多……”

C抿了口酒，自嘲渐渐被酿成唏嘘的口吻。

“多数时候H就是个闹腾的混蛋，多数时候他的业绩也相当不错，我知道这听上去有些矛盾，M……H不像你我这种标准款式的特工，他更擅长逻辑外的方式去解决问题。性格、外加那张漂亮的蠢脸才显得他尤其不爱动脑子，剑走偏锋，尤其适合化繁为简，保持平衡。”

“什么平衡？”。

“国防部vs外交联邦，这是High T的理念，他想将暴力冲突和伤亡降至最低，就必须保证我们每个人的位置都合适我们的能力，保证多元化的工作方式。‘用哪种途径解决问题不重要，重要的是问题被解决了’，他常这样说，而H的长项就是去处理对地球态度不怎么激进的外星生物，例如Vungus。”

“还有Riza，他可是相当优秀，连军火商、屠杀之母都能被拉上床头搞定。”

“哦，Riza是意外，H跟我们所有人都说了，那纯粹是意外。”

“你们还都信了？”

“为什么不呢，你能想象MIB的特工和外星女搞到一处？还是你打算放弃已经拥有的一切，和Riza手下那位高大威猛的蓝毛猴建立长期关系？生一两只蓝猴……我喝多了！我很抱歉！”

M慢慢放下手里高举的空酒杯，C这才识相的，谨慎的继续。

“你不会轻易放弃这一切，H也不会。并且我们的领导都不会轻易的放走我们每一个，这是栽培一个MIB特工的价值所在。我说的这些都是你不能写进报告的，聪明人。”

“是吗，你怎么知道我有录音，还打算用它来敲诈你一笔？”

“你不会的，M。”C微醺的脸上挤出几丝真诚的笑意，“你现在会问我问题就是你不同意O的逻辑，所有，欢迎加入我们的阵营，女孩，我们就是一丘之貉，必须对别人有所隐瞒。无论是High T的想法还是H和Riza睡没睡过，高层知道的越少越好，明白？”

“你才说H跟每个人都解释过他和Riza睡觉的事。”

“高层不知道就等于大家都不知道，你懂的，伦敦员工的内部福利。”

“……理解了。”

“好女孩。”C总算松了口气。

******

他们相信我，天啊。

送C离开酒吧，M缩回自己的位置敲打这份未来将被她汇报给O与高层的文件，她满脑子都是这种感叹句——同一个阵营，即使他们知道T很可能已经变成某种无法被称为人类的东西，他们仍然选择相信。

你究竟是怎么做到的，High T。

她停下迟疑的手指，抬头，望着那间空无一人、又居高临下的办公室。

******

法国的搜索工作进展不佳。例会上，前线特工传来的数据只跟踪到距离艾尔菲铁塔最近一处的下水道，并在外力强行破坏的路面裂隙处提取到少量的外星生物组织碎片——DNA分析与蜂兽变异体的腕足样本吻合度高达98%，余下2%则很可能属于两类物种的脱氧核糖核酸的再融合——生化部门的报告穿插实地录像，巴黎下水道肮脏的环境污染了变异体留下的生物特征，线索丢失，更大范围的搜捕则涉及两国BIM之间的情报合作，O正在就此事和相关负责人沟通，等待高层对后续行动下放达指令权限。

“相信我，M，短时间内不可能有好的结果。法国人从来都不喜欢我们在他们国家的凌空范围内放烟火，我们还放了不止一次……两次。世界拯救完，这些零碎就都浮出水面了。”

H附耳在M发烫的脸颊边吹完这些废话，率先离席，打断了进展半程的会议，没错，无论是M试图抓住他西服下摆的手还是C射过来的警告视线都没能停下这位高个特工的长腿，并将自己的不屑甩给视频会议对面的主持。而O的反应只是沉了几分钟，继续自己精致的报告，完全忽略掉年轻人的挑衅行为，没有惩罚，没有阻止。这大约就是H的近况了，在所有的特工逐渐接受了‘T用牺牲换来世界和平’的虚假故事后，只剩下最靠近真相的几个人还活在承担谎言的沉重当中。

他们那个阵营的成员们都有些格格不入，H则是最辛苦的那个，M想，最受打击的那个。因为他与High T关系最近，脑门上贴满了隐形受害者的便签，换来的特殊待遇也不单是路人怜悯的注视，莫名其妙的拍肩这些简单的安慰了——H的工位上永远有堆积如山的慰问品，沉默的巧克力糖，鲜花，茶包，卡片，以及光看标题都让人呕吐的鸡汤书籍。但除此之外，没人敢给他安排任务，也没人想真正去承担一个破碎的灵魂，他被同情心隔绝出人群，沉默的呆在自己的地盘内，不是‘冥想’，就是拆些好吃好玩的东西堵住Pawny叽叽喳喳的嘴。

多数时候，他甚至不在那里。M的视线在办公层内到处找，终于在通往生化实验室的走廊拐角逮到幽灵般飘过去的H。她跟了上去，守在实验室外面的技术员也跟了上去，M拦住这个明显对H的闯入担惊受怕的小伙，站在外面先观察了一会儿被自己故意放进去的男人。

BIM的生化实验室内摆着各种千奇百怪的科技用具，外星人标本，档案，当然，还有那堆锁在保温箱内的肉。蜂兽变异体的触足在脱离本体两周后依旧表现出惊人的存活能力，沥青质地的软组织不停的蠕动着，分裂，融合，呈现出深海底层生物特有的性质。这只是人类现有科学范围内的描述方式，躲在M身后的技术员小声逼逼，除去DNA和细胞结构扫描，他们做了好几天实验，尚没有取得太多突破性的进展。

“自从十几年前的大规模第三类接触爆发后，我们对宇宙的理解都是在外星生物的倒逼中前进的，蜂兽不算什么特例。”

M随口说，双眼仍黏在实验室内H的背影，如同她在看对方，H也弯腰，入迷的瞧着保温箱内持续变换的肉块。

“H来这多少次了？”

“经常来，起先几次还会问我们有什么新发现，后来就完全不在乎了。大概他也是放弃了……”

“哦，他可不会。”

M 说罢推门，打算和H好好谈谈。

******

“嘿，M，你怎么跑进来了？”

“我还想问你？H，你在这干什么呢？”

“就是，路过看看。”

金发特工向M摆摆手，示意她到自己身边来，嘴角上翘的还是会发光的笑容，灿烂得令人无法拒绝，本质却极有可能是心不在焉，或刻意被训练出来的亲近，精准的讨人喜欢——但还是无法拒绝——M走过去，和H一痛站在嗡鸣着、被外星诡异生物塞满的箱子跟前。

“瞧，这看久了还挺有趣的。我刚入职那会儿，High T就经常让我看这些有意思的生物，学会适应宇宙物种的多样性。”

那他一定很生气你把自己适应到了Riza床上去。M内心吐槽，又实在不忍讲出来，打断H那双对保温箱发愣的湛蓝眼睛。他专心致志，仿佛是在水族馆欣赏什么造型别致的水母，可M的大脑一遍又一遍回放的画面是H被这些腕足绞住脖子的痛苦模样，还有T的变异，人类的躯干由内而外被肢解后重塑为蜂兽庞大扭曲的模样，那样轻而易举，没有血，没有一点肉被母体浪费……她霎那又是一片的汗毛倒立。

“不，我不觉得有趣，亨利。”她坦诚道，“我害怕极了，到现在都是，偶尔梦见的都是我们在铁塔上的遭遇。若非身为MIB，我倒宁愿谁照我一下，让我彻底忘掉那段记忆。”

这句话才出口，她后悔了。

“相信我，你不会感激真这样对你做的人。”

H脸上漂亮的笑容消失了，他紧绷下颚，喉咙深处咬着怒火和懊恼之类的混合物，如同波光粼粼的海洋失去了风，平静得令人窒息。我是天文爱好者不是心理安抚大师，M几乎能听见理智在警告自己逃跑，远远离开眼下这很可能一触即爆的人形炸药。可我们是同一个阵营，她的感情犹在，低头，注视着保温箱内翻滚、不做声响的肉。

“亨利，我必须跟你坦白，我没打算杀掉T，我……”

“我没有怪你，M。”H泄气的揉了把脸，“实际上我很庆幸那天拿枪的人是你，否则单凭我一个人没办法阻止蜂兽的，我们……我们都会死，所有人，boom，世界毁灭，无人幸免。”

然后他还有办法从苦涩的表情里挤出一点安慰人的幽默感，M的胸口很闷，心脏沉沉的在泥潭内跳动。

“你知道吗……”她试探性的说，“大家都在等你的意见。”

“嗯？”

“我指的是逮捕蜂兽变异体这方面，H。O私下跟我说过，她一直在等待你的意见，她也一直以为你会很积极的投入这项任务，毕竟你和T搭档最久，你比其他人更理解他。可到目前为止，你只是参入，连部门最基本的头脑风暴都不关心。”

“如果是她让你过来旁敲侧击，你可以回复她，特工H觉得会议都是程序上的狗屁，bulabula，浪费时间。等到高层有办法协调一切，High T早就跑了，没人能逮得到他。”

“你怎么知道？”

“这就是我的理解啊，难道T不应该和O一样清楚上面的操作吗？”

“不不不，我们说的不是一个东西。” 高材生有点头疼，对H飞快的摇摆手指，“你也看到蜂巢对人类DNA的改造能力了，H，再融合，完全变成了新的个体，连寄生都说不上。外加现在变异体失去了母体的控制，它很可能变成极具攻击性的无智慧生命体，不能放任……”

“无智慧但懂得钻下水道跑路的生命体？”

……哦，见鬼，有道理。

M的愕然换来H两只大手按上她的肩膀用力摇晃，双眼里忽然闪烁的兴奋让她怀疑自己偶尔在这副好看皮相深处瞥见的忧郁是真的幻觉。或是他们还不熟，没熟络到百分百的程度。

“就是这个问题，M，我知道我能和你说通。”H放开她，退一步倚上半人高的保温箱，他语速很快，“多数人只能看到数据和表面，但你比他们强得多，因为你当时在场，你和我一样看见了。”

“看见什么？”

“他保护了我，我是说……这鬼玩意儿应该是属于、从属于T的一部分。”H扫了眼保温箱里的肉块，指指自己的脑子，“母体和变异体就像上下级的关系，现在你把控制他的大boss解决了，High T就可以恢复自控，非常的简单好懂，是不是。”

“好懂到我觉得你是再跟我编童话，H，天底下哪有这么容易的事。”

“但当时的情况就是这样，要是没有T和……这堆东西，我会先被炸成尘埃，幸运到头也得是个核辐射受害者，或直接从塔顶摔死。但你看，我现在活好好的，你也好好的，T没想过真的伤害我们两个。”

“不，不，哦，上帝，你这个头脑简单的二货。”

然而M发现自己没办法完全驳斥H的假设，拒绝这种可能性的也仅仅是她的本能和惨遭创伤的记忆，受伤严重的那部分。她将重点卡在了变异体袭击他们的画面上，H感受到的是另外一种世界。若她愿意按他的理解去想，是的，倒带，她记起当自己抓住H手腕把他拉上平台的时候，那些挂在对方身上的触足实则是将H紧紧绑在铁塔上面，像强大有力的挂钩，可老天，已经被切下来的肉块怎么能拥有意志？难道蜂巢变异体还会得什么逆向幻肢痛（phantom limb pain）？

“亨利，我认为我们是要好好花些时间理解这个……变异体？High T？不管了！”M严肃又紧张，谁来告诉她怎么选择主语？“至少你必须让生化部门多做几个实验来论证这堆东西有意识，否则你就是在用脑过度，你在PTSD。”

“我给过他们时间，也给过我自己时间弄懂了T的盘算，现在我懂了一小部分，不打算再等下去了。M，T需要我们，他未见得有那么多时间再等下去。”

H撸胳膊挽袖子，顺手抄起实验台上挂烧杯的金属架，像拿个简易锤子一般面对保温箱的方向站好，比划起力道。

“相信我，我能跟你证明我的想法都是对的。”

他在M尖叫的同时挥手，一下就凿穿了保温箱厚重的外壳。整间实验室的警报被触发，接着，通向走廊的门自动锁死，内侧缓缓降下一道银行金库才会安装的防爆铁门，势必要将任何突发意外都隔绝在内。M的头顶开始飞旋起红灯和全部报送的紧急广播，更可怕的是，她发现那该死的‘东西’确实正从H敲碎的箱壁洞隙里流出来，挤出来，浊黑的黏液类似半冷却的岩浆，兼顾粘性和硬度，一碰到空气又立即从细长的条形缩回方块，再拱出个可怕的弧度，冲最靠近自己的人猛得飞扑。

“天啊！M！救命！它在咬我的鼻子！”

H在抓捆住他脸的外星生物——抱脸虫——M脑袋轰鸣，浑身发抖，心想着自己难道是走错片场了？

“亨利！坚、坚持住我就找喷火枪……”

“喂，别紧张啊，开玩笑的。”

还在表演死亡现场的男人下一秒站住了，从脑袋上拎开那团‘又变回团状’的肉块，举到M面前，好像自己在秀的是只不小心长了触手的乖猫——瞧，没事，不咬人，H傻呵呵的笑——M攥起拳头瞪他，要不是害怕，她早抢过这玩意儿再堵进H的嘴里，噎死他一了百了。

事后她琢磨H能这么快打破保温箱，怕是早就和那鬼东西在玩里应外合了。High T，你到底在搞什么？她在H的怂恿下到底又戳了几下，无事发生，真好乖的一块史莱姆。

 

TBC


End file.
